


Chilabluma

by Leatherjacketabby



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Great let’s fuck, Hey I brought you flowers, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, that’s some potent tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherjacketabby/pseuds/Leatherjacketabby
Summary: There will be a time - somewhere in the future, in the distant future - when they will be able to look back at this exact moment and laugh about it. Okay, perhaps not laugh but hopefully the feeling of absolute mortification will be gone. Please, Abby prays while scrambling from the bed, her skin still clammy and muscles sore from their recent activity. She feels the evidence of their combined arousal coat the top of her thighs. Heat blossoming her cheeks, she hurriedly starts to gather her clothes which are all scattered across his room.Abby, Marcus and sex pollen tea. What more do you want?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a time - somewhere in the future, in the distant future - when they will be able to look back at this exact moment and laugh about it. Okay, perhaps not laugh but hopefully the feeling of absolute mortification will be gone. Please, Abby prays while scrambling from the bed, her skin still clammy and muscles sore from their recent activity. She feels the evidence of their combined arousal coat the top of her thighs. Heat blossoming her cheeks, she hurriedly starts to gather her clothes which are all scattered across his room.
> 
> Abby, Marcus and sex pollen tea. What more do you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can also be found on here https://kabbykinkmeme.livejournal.com/767.html?thread=2559#t2559
> 
> Also thanks Dee for helping me with the Trig.

There will be a time - somewhere in the future, in the _distant_ future - when they will be able to look back at this exact moment and laugh about it. Okay, perhaps not _laugh_ but hopefully the feeling of absolute mortification will be gone. Please, Abby prays while scrambling from the bed, her skin still clammy and muscles sore from their recent activity. She feels the evidence of their combined arousal coat the top of her thighs. Heat blossoming her cheeks, she hurriedly starts to gather her clothes which are all scattered across his room.

“Abby?”

Marcus’ gravelly voice calls her name and she can hear him moving around in his bed, can hear the shuffle of sheets.

Taking a deep breath and trying to look as composed as she can be ,while being completely naked, she turns around.

_Big mistake._

She still feels some remnants of the tea running through her system, notices it in the way her body immediately reacts to the sight of a bare chested, tousled-haired Marcus. Flashes of fingers gripping his hair, of dragging her nails across his chest and leaving a trail of red marks in its aftermath flash through her mind. A glance at his kiss swollen lips causes her nipples to harden, a memory of Marcus sucking and licking them coming to mind. It takes all of her restraint not to drop her clothes and jump him.

 _Again_.

No. Abby shakes her head. She can’t lose control like that again. It wasn’t real. At least not for him. For him it was merely a reaction to that darn tea.

“Uhm, I’m just going to - ” she stammers while pointing towards his bathroom. She doesn’t even wait for him to reply, she simply rushes towards the bathroom and throws the door closed behind her, faintly registering Marcus letting out a concerned cry of her name.

With her clothes bundled in her arms, Abby lets her head drop against the door, tears of embarrassment filling her eyes. This was not how she had expected their first time to go. Not that she had - oh fuck it, who was she even trying to convince. Of course she had imagined having sex with Marcus, but whatever plan or envision she had, this wasn’t it.

_Stupid flowers and damn that tea!_

* * *

_Earlier_ _that_ _day_

Pulling on her jacket, Abby decides to step outside even if it’s only for a little while, just to get some fresh air. Which is still something she has to get used to. That now she has the opportunity to go outside. To breathe freely, to feel the sun on her skin, to smell the air after a heavy rainfall. It’s such a vast difference from her life on the Ark, from being scooped up in a small space station.

“Chancellor Griffin. Please wait. Where are you going?”

_Ah yes._

For a blissful moment Abby had almost forgotten about her two guards. Or shadows since they never were too far away and insisted on following her almost anywhere. Much to her chagrin, and Raven’s amusement. The only reason she tolerated them was because Marcus had been so adamant about it when he first proposed having guards following her. Since he’d be leaving for Polis and be gone for at least two weeks, he needed to be sure she’d be safe. She, of course, had argued that having guards following her every move would be ridiculous since she would either be in medical or in the room they’ve converted into a meeting room. So it would make more sense if those guards weren’t pulled from their normal schedule and kept patrolling the camp, making sure everybody ŵas safe. But as years of experience with dealing with Marcus on the council had taught her, that man was stubborn and didn’t back down easily. It had taken several glares, some threats but in the end she had managed to reduce the number of guards from six to two.

Which is why for the past two weeks Abby had two young men following her every move. Already on the first day she had tried to dismiss them, stating that if they went back to protecting the camp they would also protect her. But no to avail. They had refused to be sent away. Even when she had reminded them that she was in fact the Chancellor and they were her guards. And except from some nervous shuffling even her best glare didn’t work. She has no idea what Marcus had said to them but those men were resolute in following his orders.

Abby lets them catch up to her. “I’m merely going outside for a little bit, and yes I’ll stay within the camp,” she adds, effectively cutting off one of the guard’s who had already opened his mouth.

The walk from medical is short and passes in silence and before long, she feels the sunlight on her skin. Spotting a log not far away, Abby makes her way over before sitting down, her two guards hovering close by. But for once, she isn’t annoyed by it. She simply closes her eyes and tilts her head towards the sky, letting the sun warm her face.

She doesn’t know how long she’s been outside when she hears a chorus of “Commander Kane” and her heart flutters in her chest. _He’s back._

“At ease. I’ll take it over from here. Go rest,” a voice she has missed more than she’d think she would, orders.

A wave of nerves falls over her, which confuses her. Why was she nervous? This wasn’t the first time Marcus had gone away. Gripping the wood, Abby keeps her eyes closed, but a smile tugs at the corners of her lips when she hears and feels him settling down next to her on the log.

“Have you been back for long?” She asks when he remains quiet.

“No, I only just got back. I went to medical first, but Jackson informed me that you had gone out for a walk.”

“Hmm,” she hums in response, unable to suppress the warm feeling that spreads through her at the knowledge that instead of going to his room, to freshen up or relax after what must have been a tiring journey, he immediately sought her out.

“I assume the recon mission was a success?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t dream of disappointing my Chancellor,” he teases, shoulder bumping into hers, his eyes crinkling with amusement when she lets out a chuckle.

“Not if you know what’s best for you,” she quips back as she turns her head and finally opens her eyes, only to be a bit startled by how close he is. Not that she minds his proximity.

He’s gazing at her with a soft smile, hair windswept and his stubble looked like it had - yes, after a narrowing of eyes and taking a closer look - his stubble was beginning to transform into a full on beard. She would have never imagined him with a beard, it was so vastly different from his clean shaven look on the Ark, but somehow It suited him.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Abby says, a warmth settling into her stomach at the smile her words elicit from the man sitting next to her.

“I’m glad to be back as well.”

Their _I’ve missed you_ is implicit, but they can see it in each other’s eyes.

“What’s this?” Abby asks, nodding towards a package in his hands.

“Ah, well,” Marcus clears his throat, eyes briefly flickering away and for some reason he appears nervous all of a sudden. “On our way back to the camp we passed a field with flowers and I - well I thought you would like some,” he continues, “Don’t worry, they’re harmless, I checked with Indra first,” he rushes to reassure her.

Her eyes widen surprise. Marcus brought her flowers. She has to suppress an almost girlish giggle at the realisation. Get a grip on yourself Abigail, she admonishes herself, you’re an adult, not some 16-year-old girl.

“Oh, thank you,” she says, not knowing how else to reply.

He shrugs, “It was no trouble. I just saw them and thought you’d like them. Medical could use some colour, besides if I recall correctly you used to love if when we studied flowers in Earth class.

“You remember that?”

She can’t help but be a bit surprised. But then again, this is Marcus Kane sitting next to her. Of course _he_ would remember a detail like her loving flowers at the age of ten.

“I do,” he murmurs, looking flustered before handing her the flowers.

When she unwraps them, she can’t help but gasp at the vibrant colour. The flowers are long stemmed, of a bright purple with a distinct middle surrounded by several long anthers.

“They’re beautiful,” Abby says as she gently traces the petals with her fingertips. “Do they have a name? I don’t remember discussing these during class.”

“According to Indra they’re called _chilabluma_. _Chil_ _au_ means calm down and _bluma_ means flower. Besides its pretty colour, it can also be used in teas to sleep better,” he explains, the Trigedasleng fluently rolling off his tongue.

“Well, thank you. I’m sure I’ll put them to good use,” she replies, giving him a thankful smile, which he returns with a smile of his own.

Just when Marcus opens his mouth to say something, a guard appears next to them.

“Commander Kane, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second.”

He rises with a nod, “Of course.”

“Duty calls,” he says, looking apologetic at having to leave, but Abby’s quick to appease him.

“That’s alright. I’m due back in medical as well. I’ll see you later?”

“Of course. I’ll be surrounded by piles and piles of reports,” he jokes, eliciting a laugh from Abby. Giving her one final smile, he turns around and follows the guard.

Abby waits until he’s gone before getting up as well. As she starts to walk back to medical, she gives the flowers a flowers a quick sniff.

_Marcus Kane brought her flowers._

* * *

She’s been in medical for a couple of hours now. Between the odd patient, inventory and paper work her gaze keeps drifting towards the flowers, which were currently in a makeshift on a nearby table. Jackson had thrown her a knowing smirk after she had arrived, completely ignoring her muttered they have medical uses as well.

Finishing up inventory, Abby winces as she straightens after being in a hunched over position for a long period of time.

“You okay?”

“Hmm?”

Turning around, she notices Jackson walking towards her, a look of concern firmly on his face.

“Oh, yes I’m fine Jackson. Just a bit sore from being in the same position. It’s nothing, truly,” she replies, laying her hand on his arm in a reassuring move.

“Alright. If you say so. Besides, didn’t you have a meeting with Kane? It’s already 7.”

Startled, Abby glances at the clock. “Yes, you’re right. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

He gives her a nod before going back to his patient. “Just try to rest even if it’s a short while. You need your sleep just like everybody else Abby.”

As she watches Jackson walk away her eyes fall on the flowers once more.

Marcus is standing in front of a map, correctly marking the area they successfully investigated when the door open and Abby walks in, carrying two steamy mugs.

“I decided to put your gift to good use and made us some tea. I’m sure you could use something relaxing. Not to mention warm,” she says with a soft smile.

“Thank you,” he replies as he accepts his mug. When their fingers brush, a small shiver travels across his spine and his eyes flash towards hers, hoping that she didn’t notice, only to be surprised by the faint blush on her cheeks. But before he can say anything, Abby steps away and takes a sip from her tea.

Which is very sweet, Marcus discovers after taking a sip as well. But not overtly so. It also causes a warmth to spread through his body and he definitely welcomes that.

They both fall into a routine of reading a report, making notes and passing it along. Occasionally they ask the other to clarify something, but they mostly work in comfortable silence - both completely at ease with each other.

Until....

Until Abby takes her coat off and Marcus feel his throat dry at the sight of her bare arms. The glimpse of cleavage he catches when she leans over to grab a new report causes his pants to tighten. When she takes another sip of tea and licks her lips he’s half hard.

_When did it get so warm in here?_

Dragging his eyes away, he tries to inconspicuously adjust himself, only barely managing to contain a moan when the movement causes his pants to rub against his cock. Not wanting to have Abby notice the way his body is reacting to her presence, he removes his jacket and drapes if over his lap.

Since he’s so focused in making sure his jacket covers the bulge in his pants, he misses the way Abby’s eyes snap up and follow the way his arms move, how they observe the flexing of his muscles.

She’s transfixed.

The way the fabric stretches across the hard plane of his chest is mesmerising. The curve of his biceps are defined and Abby wonders what noises she could drag from his mouth would if she’d trace them with her tongue.

_Wait.. what?!_

Eyes wide, she feels her cheeks burn wit heat. Her breathing has gotten shallow, her throat dry. Grabbing her mug, she takes another sip only to realise that it’s empty.

 _Damn_.

Just as she opens her mouth to ask if he wants some water as well, Marcus runs a hand through his hair causing some curls to fall on his forehead. Her hands are itching with a need to tangle them in his hair, to feel the strands between her fingers, to pull at them and crush her lips against his.

The gasp she lets out must have been louder than expected because Marcus’ eyes snap up and their gazes lock.

“Abby?”

His tone is concerned, but all she can do is stare at his lips and when his tongue darts out, just for a second to wet his lips, wetness dampens her panties.

_She has to get out of here_

“Uhm, I was - I was going to get another cup of tea. You want some?” She stammers, unable to look him in the eyes.

She doesn’t even wait for a reply, she simply grabs both mugs before rushing out of the room, her heart pounding in her chest.

The short walk to medical passes in a blur and before Abby knows it, she’s sitting behind her desk, her head resting on her arms.

_What the hell is happening to her? Her heart’s racing, she’s flustered and her skin feels clammy._

“Where did you get these flowers?”

At the inquiry, her head snaps up. Lincoln is standing in front of her desk, a peculiar look on his eyes as he nods towards the flowers.

“Marcus gave them do me.”

If Abby’s head hadn’t been in such a disarray, she would laughed at the way the young man’s eyes almost comically widened.

“He does know what their purpose is right?”

“Yes, Indra told him about the relaxing effects the pollen can have,” she explains.

Lincoln’s lips twitch, but otherwise his face is impassive. “So she didn’t tell them that they could also be used as a -,” he falters, trying to look for the proper english word, “Sexual enhancement?”

Abby jumps up, “They’re an aphrodisiac?”

“Yes. But, don’t worry. As flowers they’re harmless, just don’t use the pollen to make tea and you’ll be fine,” he’s quick to explain, hoping to put her mind at ease.

Unfortunately, he’s doing the exact opposite. Which because obvious when Abby loses all colour in her face 

“I already had a mug,” she confesses.

“Ah. Anyone else?”

“Marcus,” she murmurs, and now if’s her turn for her eyes to widen.

_Oh no._

At the look of absolute discomfort on Abby’s face, Lincoln is unable to suppress a smirk. “Well, there’s nothing you can do now except wait until its effect wear off.”.

_Fuck. What is she supposed to do now?_


	2. Chapter 2

Abby’s standing in front of the door of the council room, hesitant to enter. How the hell was she supposed to explain to Marcus that the tea they’ve been drinking was an aphrodisiac? Perhaps he would see the humour of it and they’d be able to laugh it off. Besides, as she checks her pulse, whatever symptoms she had, they’re gone now. They did only have one mug so for all she knows the effect could have been only minor. There’s even a chance that Marcus hasn’t been under the tea’s influence.

 _Please let that be the case_ , Abby thinks. That way she could simply act like nothing had happened, as if her body hadn’t been humming with a desperate need to feel his naked skin against hers.

Taking a deep breath, she opens the door.

“Marcus, I-“ she starts to say, but she’s cut off when two arms wrap themselves around her and Marcus nuzzles her neck, peppering the delicate skin with kisses.

“Abby, thank god you’re back,” he murmurs against her skin. “I need you.”

Due to his close proximity all her previous symptoms come rushing back, causing her head to swim and her knees buckle at the overwhelming sensations of his touch, his smell, the heat radiating from his body. Her hands dig into his shoulders, needing something to hold onto.

“Marcus, you’re not - _oh god,_ ” a gasp escapes her lips when he starts to lick and nip at her skin. Lust is coursing through her body. She can feel her arousal soaking her panties and her nipples are taut and begging to be touched.

“Hmm, you taste good,” he whispers, gently sucking on the skin above her collarbone. “You feel good too.” His hands move from her shoulders to her backside, leaving behind a trail of fire, before coming to rest on her ass, pushing their hips together.

At the feel of his erection, pressed hot against her stomach, the reality crashes down on Abby.

_This isn’t real._

  
“Marcus,” she starts to say, trying to break away from his embrace.

“Hmmm,” he hums while rubbing his beard across her skin, causing a shiver of pleasure to travel through her body.

“You have to -,” she falters when he rolls his hips against hers, “You have to stop. This isn’t real,” she finally manages to get out.

Marcus immediately freezes. “Isn’t real?” He echoes while leaning back, his pupils fully dilated, his breathing erratic.

Abby shakes her head, “It’s the tea. I saw Lincoln at medical and he informed me that the pollen of the chilabluma can be used as an aphrodisiac,” she explains.

“An aphrodisiac?”

Confused, he takes a step backwards, breaking the embrace and Abby immediately feels the loss. “But Indra said - why didn’t she say some-“

His eyes widen. “I’m _such_ an idiot. Oh Abby. I’m sorry. I didn’t know that she would - I mean, I practically attacked you and you don’t even - ”

Now it’s Abby’s turn to be confused. His agitated tone, his tense posture and the way he’s pacing make no sense. _What was he talking about? How could this possibly be his fault?_

“Marcus what are you talking about?” She asks while taking a step closer only to halt when he shakes his head.

“This is my fault. I didn’t know I was so obvious. If I had known, I would have never - you must believe me Abby,” Marcus presses.

“Believe what? I don’t understand. How could this possible be your fault? You didn’t know.”

“Because I - _oh screw it_ ,” he exclaims before crossing the distance and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Not having expected the kiss, Abby’s lips open in a gasp before tangling her fingers in his hair and returning the kiss just as eagerly. When Marcus realises that she’s in fact kissing him back, his heart leaps in his chest. When she slips her tongue between his lips, deepening the kiss, his brain almost short-circuits.

“Oh god, _Abby_!”

His breath hitches in his throat when she rolls her hips, causing them both to moan at the delicious friction.

Wanting and needing more, Abby grabs his shirt between her hands before moving him backwards - not breaking the kiss - until his legs hit the couch. Briefly stopping, she leans back and takes a second to take him in.

His hair is tousled thanks to her fingers running through it, his pupils are dilated and his lips as swollen. All because of her. The knowledge that she’s responsible for this - for him looking so dishevelled - ignites a need to mark him inside of her. She wants people to know that she, Abby Griffin, is the only person who can reduce Marcus Kane to such a state.

So she does exactly that. Emboldened by the tea she tugs him closer by his shirt before pulling his head down and biting down on the skin bared just above the shirt’s neckline. He tastes salty and she can’t get enough of him. At the brief flash of pain when her teeth dig into his skin Marcus groans, both in surprise and pleasure. Soothing the mark with her tongue, she presses a soft kiss against it before leaning back.

He’s staring down at her, his chest heaving and his hard cock pressed against her stomach. Abby can feel the warmth of his breath against her cheek, and she reaches up on het toes to catch his lower lip between her teeth, gently pulling on the soft flesh. The almost whimpers that escapes his lips shoots straight to her clit and Abby rubs her thighs together, almost desperate for some relief. Feeling Abby move against his cock increases his desire so Marcus places his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against him before thrusting up. The pleasure is so intense, simultaneous groans from the both of them ring through the room. Needing to touch her more, his hands wander from her waist to her breasts as his larger hands cup them. A gentle squeeze results in another roll of Abby’s hips so Marcus repeats the action, again and again.

When his thumbs brush over her hard nipples. her breath comes out harsh and fast. Pushing into his touch she drags his mouth back against hers, immediately deepening the kiss. It’s all teeth, tongues and it’s intoxicating. Soon though, it isn’t enough anymore. Not with his erection hot and heavy pressed against her or the ache between her legs.

 _More_.

She needs more and by the way she can feel Marcus trembling beneath her touch, so does he. Breaking the kiss, she breathes, "Sit down."

When Marcus sinks down onto the couch without even questioning her request, Abby feels a delicious combination of lust and power flood through her. Pulling her lip between her teeth, she takes the time to look at him, to contemplate where and how to touch him next. When her eyes fall on the impressive bulge in his pants, her lips curl into a tiny smirk.

“Spread your legs,” she orders, another flash of heat crashing over her when he - _again_ \- does exactly what she wants.

Smirk still firmly in place, Abby steps between them before kneeling, loving the way Marcus’ eyes widen and his breath hitches when he realises just what she’s about to do. His body is tense, filled with anticipation. With nimble fingers, his fly is undone in mere seconds - there will be time to tease later, now she needs him naked as soon as possible - and then she’s slipping a hand beneath his boxers and around his - god, he’s even bigger than she thought - rock hard cock, the tip already slick with pre-cum.

Eager to explore - to taste his cock, Abby pulls him out of his underwear, stroking him gently as a hiss escapes his lips when the cold air of the room hits his heated flesh.

She gives his length some exploratory strokes, she wants to learn how to touch him, to make him feel good. She already loves the feel of him, of his hard yet so soft skin, of the weight of his cock in the palm of her hand. Marvels at the way her fingers barely touch when they’re wrapped around his cock. Can already imagine how good he’s going to feel inside of her, how full she’s going to be.

Shuffling a little bit closer, she leans down and gives the tip a slow lick, lapping up the tiny drops of pre-cum before wrapping her lips around him and gently sucking on just the tip. The way Marcus gasps her name only increases the ache between her legs. Wanting to know what other noises she can elicit from him, Abby takes him deeper in her mouth while cupping his balls - caressing them.

Almost without realising it, Marcus’ fingers slip in her hair, tangling in her silky strands before gripping it and slowly guiding her movements, his hips lifting slightly with every downward move of her head.

“Abby.....Abby.... _Abby_. God you feel -“ he stammers but his mind is in such a haste words don’t come. Not that words could _ever_ sufficiently convey the fire, the need that’s burning beneath his skin or the intense pleasure he’s currently feeling.

She doubles the pressure of her tongue, bobbing her head up and down more quickly. One of her hands coils around the base of his cock, stroking him.

Marcus’ eyes are half-lidded with pleasure, his breathing erratic. He can’t tear his eyes way from hers, from the way Abby is watching him from beneath her lashes while stroking his cock, taking him deeper into her mouth. _Oh fuck, he’s not going to last much longer_. It only makes him even harder than he already is.

“Abby...stop _please_. I’m so close - I don’t want to,” Marcus murmurs, trying to halt her movements by gently tugging on her hair. As good as it feels and how desperate for release he is, he doesn’t want it to be over just yet. He wants to make her feel good too.

However, Abby doesn’t seem to agree.

As a matter of fact, she doesn’t agree at all. She wants him to lose control, to make him come by using just her mouth. With a displeased moan at his attempts of making her stop, she moves a little bit before tilting her head until she’s able to take almost his entire length into her mouth. The second the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, his eyes are clamped shut, his jaw slack with pleasure. Abby’s hand continues to stroke the inches unable to fit into her mouth, making his hardness slick with her saliva.

Still Marcus makes one final attempt to stop her. “Abby, I -“ But she merely reaches up and presses his hands tangled in her hair firmer against her head, signalling that she not only doesn’t want to stop, but that she wants him to guide her.

 _Fuck_.

When his hips start to jerk upwards, Abby lets out an appreciative hum - a hum which goes straight to his balls and Marcus feels like he’s ready to burst. He can feel his orgasm building, can feel himself swell even further. Especially when his cock slips from between her lips, but he has no time to moan at the loss because her tongue swirls around the tip, while her hands stroke him with tight and swift movements.

It only takes a couple more strokes before he’s there. He crashes over the edge, his body tensing before spilling himself into her mouth. For a couple of seconds - or minutes, there’s nothing but bliss. His vision’s white, his hearing is nothing but muffled ringing. From afar he hears a guttural cry of what could be Abby’s name and he realises that the cry must come from him.

Abby continues to gently suck and lick him, happily swallowing every single drop.

“Get up here,” he orders, after stopping her with a slight tug - his cock being too sensitive, his breathing coming out in huffs. When Abby licks her lips while looking at him from underneath her lashes he can feel his sated cock stir - even though he was still coming down from his first orgasm mere seconds ago.

Abby eagerly crawls into his lap, knees on either side of his hips and Marcus catches only a flash of dark eyes and flushed cheeks before she’s tugging his head towards her, needing to feel his lips against hers. As she slips her tongue between his lips, he can taste a hint of saltiness and he can’t help but moan and caress her tongue with his own.

Cradling her head, he takes control over the kiss - knowing that she won’t give in. It’s all teeth, lip biting, tongues stroking and roaming hands, and all of his senses are completely overwhelmed by Abby. Her taste, the softness of her lips, the way her soft curves are pressed against him, it’s almost too much and yet, it’s not enough. He needs more. He wants her naked and beneath him or on top of him, writhing in pleasure until he makes her come over and over, his name torn from her throat. But not here. Not now.

“My quarters...now,” Marcus mutters between kisses, hands roaming and caressing whatever piece of skin he finds.

“Why not here?” She counters with another roll of her hips, loving the way he digs his fingers into her waist in response, his jaw clenching in an attempt to maintain some self-control.

“Trust me, for the things I want to do to you, we’ll need a bed,” he growls, his eyes dark and Abby feels a rush of wetness soaking her already wet panties.

“Let’s go then,” Abby states while jumping from his lap, her voice low with need before tugging him along as they practically run out of the council room, nearly tripping over their feet in their eagerness. Marcus willingly follows, a need to have her close by running through her veins so he places a hand on her lower back.


	3. Chapter 3

They’ve barely entered his quarters when Abby finds herself pressed against the door. Her fingers instinctively find their way into his hair - which are already achingly familiar with the softness of his locks - while her teeth nip at his lips before slipping her tongue between them, deepening the kiss.

When Marcus presses a thigh between her legs, she immediately grinds down on it, the friction caused by the movement of their pants rubs against her clit in a way that makes her breath hitch and more wetness to spread on her already soaked panties. Rubbing herself against him, Abby can feel that he’s already half hard again.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” she whispers against his mouth between hot kisses.

“So are you,” he murmurs back before breaking the kiss and laving her throat with nips and kisses.

“Let’s change that then.”

They both practically rip their clothes off. There’s no time for slow exploration. When their clothes are all off and hazardously dropped on the floor they take a second to let their gazes wander, the air between them is electric as they see each other naked for the first time.

As Abby’s eyes flicker over Marcus and she takes in his broad chest, his muscled arms, the trail of hair on his lower stomach which almost creates a pathway towards his cock, she lets out an appreciative hum. To her delight his cock actually twitches when she licks her lips.

Marcus for that matter is completely transfixed by Abby’s naked body. He still can’t believe that this is actually happening. That Abigail Griffin is standing mere inches from him completely naked, all toned skin and soft curves. His gaze wanders from her breasts towards the curls between her legs.

“God you’re beautiful,” he grumbles before moving forward and kissing her.

With her fingers buried in his hair Abby swiftly turns them around and with one small nudge she manages to push him on the bed, on which he bounces with a soft umph and honestly if she wasn’t so turned on right now she would have giggled at the dazed look in his eyes.

Before he can say anything Abby crawls into his lap and with one final push Marcus is lying flat on his back, looking up at her with pupils fully dilated.

Shifting closer and with her legs on each side of him, Abby moves until she can slide his cock between her folds, the action eliciting groans from the both of them. A gasp slips from between her lips when the tip presses against her clit and she instinctively tilts her hips to increase the pressure. Marcus watches mesmerised how Abby’s moving against him, how his cock glides between her folds, coating his hardness with her wetness. Hands gripping her waist, he starts to guide her movements, the smell of her arousal filling the air.

He wants to taste her.

Halting her, Marcus gives her hips a tug. Not understanding what he wants, Abby frowns - only for her eyes to widen in recognition when he tugs again while licking his lips.

“Oh,” she gasps, “ _Yes_ ,” she murmurs, her voice is throaty and low, and she eagerly shimmies up his body until she's kneeling above his face, her hands braced against the wall. Marcus can smell the musky scent of her sex. He traces his fingers up and down her thighs, gently caressing the skin.

Unable to wait any longer, Marcus’ tongue darts out, giving her folds a quick lick, groaning at the taste of her. Wanting more, he tries to pull her down but Abby resists.

“Please Abby. I want to taste you,” he murmurs while his fingers rub comforting circles on the soft skin of her inner thighs.

“Alright,” she replies before lowering herself until she’s practically sitting on his face and then his mouth settles against her cunt, his tongue moving slowly at first, causing Abby to let out a long, shuddering sigh.

"Oh," she says, "fuck. Your beard it - it feels so good.”

Marcus traces her folds with his tongue using long strokes but alternating with pushing inside of her with shallow thrusts and flattening it against her clit as she cries out his name.

“Hmmm” he murmurs against her slick and hot flesh. She tastes absolutely divine.

When Marcus focuses all of his attention on her clit, circling his tongue around it Abby starts to slowly move her hips against his face.

"Marcus...don’t - don’t stop,” she gasps, her voice coming out ragged.

He has absolutely no intention of stopping. In fact, as he shifts and moves a hand between until he can press a finger inside, he wants to give her more pleasure. Abby’s so wet that his finger slips inside easily, her moans going straight to his cock. Reaching up, Marcus pushes in a second finger. She's slick and tight around him, grinding against his face.

When her moans get louder Marcus swirls his tongue around her clit again and keeps pumping rhythmically with his fingers. Abby reaches down, grabbing the top of his head, as her muscles are starting to spasm around his fingers. He can tell she’s close by the way her breathing breaks into panting gasps or the way she’s squirming against his mouth. It takes only a couple more strokes of his tongue for her to come and when she does he can't get enough of her murmuring his name as he feels her pulsing around his fingers.

Spent, Abby manages to move until she can collapse on top of his chest. Marcus is looking at her with dark eyes, his beard and lips are wet – almost _glistening_ \- and the sight causes a small shudder to go through her. Grasping his head between her hands, she licks his lips before kissing him - hard and wet-mouthed.

“Hmm. You taste like me. I like it,” she breathes against his mouth, lips curling into a smile at his responding growl.

“I like the way you taste too,” he murmurs back before tangling his hands into her hair and dragging her  mouth back against his.  When he gives her hair a sharp tug, Abby lets out hiss before gently biting down on his lower lip. Her lower body starts to slowly move against his chest, coating it with her arousal.

Feeling Abby rub herself against his skin destroys the last shred of self-control Marcus might have remained and before she can even process what has happened – or even emit a surprised sound – he flips them over and he’s hovering over her, her hands planted above her head and restrained by his left hand.

Breathing heavily, Marcus gazes down at her, his body aching to be inside of her but even in his lust filled mind he _needs_ to be absolutely certain that this is something that she wants this. He needs her to tell him.

“Are you certain?” He asks even though his body is practically screaming at him to take her.

“Yes,” Abby replies, showing him just how certain she is by lifting her hips and brushing against his cock, letting him feel once more just how wet and ready she is for him.

Eyes widening, Marcus lets his free hand roam her body until he can stroke her between her legs, dipping a single finger inside of her.

“ _Yes_ ”

Spreading her wetness on his fingers Marcus then wraps them around his cock – making it slick with her arousal - before positioning himself at her opening, the wetness and warmth of her cunt makes his breath hitch. _Oh god._

He has bend his head low, their lips almost but not quite touching, their breaths intermingling. With their gazes locked, Marcus takes a final breath before pushing inside of her, her heat enveloping him. The knowledge that it’s _Abby_ beneath him, surrounding him, moaning his name is overwhelming and he can feel the sting of tears in his eyes. When she starts to rock against him, he lets his face fall onto her shoulder, his eyes tightly shit with his lips brushing against the dip between her neck and collarbone _._

Almost entirely withdrawing, Marcus then thrust back into her, filling her completely which causes Abby to cry out in pleasure. When he thrusts again, she wraps her legs around his waist legs wrap around his hips, countering every single one of his thrusts with one of her own. Wanting to touch him, she wriggles her hands which are still held in his tight grip until he releases them. Once free, she immediately grabs his ass, pulling him just that much closer, urging him on to move _faster,_ to take her _harder._

He seems to pick up on her implicit order – for which she’s entirely grateful - because he shifts, the action changing the angle until he brushes against a spot that makes her see stars and his thrusts become harder.

“Yes…oh – oh fuck.”

Between the roaring in her ears, Abby’s aware of the way Marcus is gasping her name over and over. He’s moving inside her with something akin desperation now, his fingers gripping the matrass beneath her, sweat glistening his brow, plastering his curls against his forehead.  

_More more more_

A single word going through both of their heads like almost a mantra. They can’t get enough of each other. A fire, a _need_ to feel more consumes them.

Abby’s fingers are scrambling to find purchase, her body is almost humming with intense pleasure. She needs something, _anything,_ to hold onto. Her nails dig into his shoulders, leaving behind a pair of identical red trails and eliciting a hiss from between his lips.

His pace is relentless, almost unforgiving but she loves every second of it. Loves the sound of their harsh breathing filling the room, of their slick flesh gliding against each other.

When his fingers find her swollen clit and he starts to rub it in tight circles, Abby almost keens with pleasure.

“Beautiful. So beautiful. You have no idea how – _god Abby_ – you have no idea just how beautiful you are. The way you feel, it’s …. It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt. You feel so good. So goddamn good. I love the way you feel. Love how your pussy feels around my cock,” he groans while gazing at her, his eyes black with lust.

 _Fuck._ Abby has been teetering on the edge, she feels  her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach but somehow Marcus uttering the word _pussy_ while looking at her like she’s _everything_ makes a rush of heat rush through her veins. Body tensing, she throws her head back and cries out while pleasure ripples through her, her pussy squeezing his cock and Marcus growls in response.

His thrusts become frantic and with one final push she can feel him burst inside of her, filling her with his seed, her name torn from his throat.  

* * *

A knock on the bathroom door startles her out of her revery.

“Abby are you alright?” Marcus’ muffled voice asks through the door.

“Ye- yes. I’ll be right out,” she replies before rubbing some stray tears away and quickly slipping into her clothes.

When she opens the door, she doesn’t expect him to be so close by - causing her to nearly collide with him since he’s leaning against the door. Luckily for her sanity, he has put on his underwear and a shirt. Not that him wearing clothes now would or could _ever_ erase the image of his naked skin from her memory.

“I see you’re already dressed,” he points out, soundly oddly dejected - and hurt? - Abby can’t say for certain.

“Uhm yes. I still have some inventory to do. And Raven is dropping by for her weekly checkup” - she wasn’t really, the girl already had dropped by yesterday but Marcus didn’t need to know that - “Besides, I’m sure that whatever effects the tea had on us are already worn out so there’s no need to make this any more awkward or painful than it already is,” she explains, trying to walk past him but he blocks her retreat.

“Abby,” he softly murmurs, lifting his hand towards her face only to let it fall when she flinches.

“Please Marcus. What happened, happened. I know that for you it wasn’t - it was simply .... you were under influence of the tea. So please just let me leave,” she presses,

Yet he doesn’t move.

“Get out of my way Marcus. The sooner I’ll leave, the better. Let’s both forget what happened. There’s no need fo-“

“Abby!” he exclaims, effectively cutting her rambling off. His hands cup her cheeks, gently lifting her face only their gazes lock. She’s startled by the intensity in his eyes.

“What happened between us, that wasn’t because of the tea,” Marcus starts to explain, lifting an eyebrow when she opens her mouth to object. “Alright, I will admit that without the tea I wouldn’t have been so forward, but it didn’t make me feel things I didn’t feel before. I’ve been wanting to kiss, to touch you for a while. The things we’ve done, both in the war room and here, those desires weren’t created by the tea, those were mine. The tea was merely an aid. What I said earlier in the war room about being obvious and Indra picking up on it, I meant that. I think she - correctly so - understood my many remarks about you as a statement of me feeling something for you. Which is why she probably didn’t tell me that the flowers could be used as an aphrodisiac. I think she was fed up with me looking at you and talking about you without actually doing something about it. So she decided to give me a little push. What I’m trying to say is that I want you Abby, I want you all the time and so much but it’s more than simply _want_. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before, never thought I’d _ever_ feel.”

“I-”

She doesn’t know what to say. Her mind is racing. _He wants her. Even without the tea. Marcus Kane wants her._

“I love you,” he blurts out, briefly closing his eyes after the exclamation - as if he’s afraid of her reply. “And I know that this must come as a surprise or too soon and I don’t expect you to -“

He’s cut off when Abby surges forward and captures his lips in a bruising kiss. Their teeth clash, but she couldn’t care less because Marcus Kane just told her that he loved her and honestly that’s all what mattered right now. Cradling his head, her fingers bury themselves in those luscious locks as she slips her tongue into his mouth, swallowing his moan.

“Bed. Now,” she murmurs between kisses as her hands move towards his chest before grabbing his shirt and pushing it over his head.

“Abby wait, wha-“ Marcus starts, only to gasp when Abby takes a nipple between her teeth, giving it a gentle nip before soothing it with her tongue.

“It’s alright. I want you too. I _love_ you too,” she reassures him with a soft smile before taking a step backwards, noticing how he almost subconsciously takes a small step forward, as if even the smallest amount of space between them is too much.

Not in the mood to tease, Abby swiftly removes her blouse, leaving her clad in her bra and pants. At the way Marcus’ eyes darken she shivers with anticipation.

“Take me to bed.”

Instead of replying, Marcus gathers her in his arms, mouths brushing against each other while his hands slip down until they reach her ass before hoisting her up. The action elicits a surprised yelp from Abby, but she eagerly wraps her legs around his waist.

The trip to the bed is short and once there, Marcus lets her down gently before putting distance between them as their clothes still have to be shed. Which they take care off very swiftly. As they stand in front of each other naked, a sudden need to tease Marcus overfalls her. Ever so slowly Abby sits down on the edge of the bed before moving on top of the sheets until she’s lying down on the middle, head propped up against his pillow. Marcus is standing at the end of the bed, eyes wide and dark, fists hanging clenched next to him. Lips curled into a teasing smile, she parts her legs just enough so he can catch a glimpse of curls.

“ _Abby_....”

“Hmmm?” She murmurs, her legs, falling open wider as she trails a hand from her breasts to her stomach until she slips it between her legs, fingers caressing her folds.

His gaze feels like a physical caress which only intensifies the throbbing between her legs. Desperate to relieve some of the tension she slips a finger inside, a moan escaping her lips at the intrusion. Slowly pumping her finger in and out, Abby lets her eyes flicker to his cock, which is hard with pre-cum already leaking.

“Come here,” she whispers, her tone low and throaty while reaching out.

With a growl, Marcus covers her body with his, as he lets out a hiss of pleasure at the feel of her warm and naked skin,

“God, you feel so good,” he murmurs while peppering every bit of skin he can reach with kisses, his beard deliciously scratching and leaving behind a trail of red marks.

“So do you,” she whispers while slipping a hand between their bodies. The angle is slightly uncomfortable but it’s definitely worth it at the feel of his rock hard cock in her hand.

When Abby starts to stroke him Marcus desperately tries not to fall over the edge. The knowledge that she loves him is so overwhelming it’s almost enough to make him come.

“Please”

At the needy tone in her voice and the way she gasps his name, he presses another kiss against her lips before reaching down, lubricating his cock with her juices - but not penetrating her just yet, unable to resist teasing her clit with brushes of the tip of his cock - loving the way Abby arches her back or the slight sting when her fingers dig into his skin.

Breaking the kiss, Marcus reaches down and brushes some strands of hair away, the look in his eyes soft despite of the need humming through his veins. “I love you,” he whispers before positioning himself and pushing inside of her in one long stroke.

“God Marcus,” Abby breathes, body thrumming with pleasure. One of her hands grasp his arm while her other fingers are digging into his ass, needing it as a leverage to his thrusts.

“I love you too.”

 _This_ was what she had missed before. The sex had been incredible, she couldn’t deny that but this? Knowing that Marcus wanted her, that he loved her, it made it all so much better. It made the sensations feel sharper. The pleasure even deeper.

Fingers flicker and trail across skin, fuelled by a need and desire to touch. His feather light caresses alight a deep fire inside of her which almost threatens to consume her when they find their way where their bodies meet. Nimble fingers find her aching clit - swollen and slick with arousal - and Marcus starts to rub it in tight circles, causing Abby’s breath to hitch and her pussy to clench around his cock.

“Fuck.”

Marcus is driving into her with firm strokes, his desire being stimulated by the breathless exclamations of his name, by the way Abby’s writhing beneath him, her hips lifting to meet his thrusts. He’s in rapture with her, with her pleasure filled expressions, the way her eyes are almost pleading him to _never_ stop.

With one final flick against her clit Abby’s orgasm crashes over her and a cry is torn from her throat. The feel of her inner muscles clamping down on him, her body tense, triggers his own orgasm and with an almost feral growl his hips stutter against hers, filling her with his seed.

“ _God Abby._ ”

A thrill goes through her at how utterly wrecked Marcus sounds. Not to mention a bit smug that she has reduced him to this shuddering mess with his hair tousled, chest heaving and glistening with sweat. When the blood pounding in his ears lessens, Marcus manages - just barely - not to collapse on top but next to her, tugging the sheets they had tossed aside until they cover them. She immediately curls up against him, a leg slipping between his.

“You think I would be okay if I gave Indra a gift as a thank you?”

The question is so unexpected yet so utterly _Marcus_ , that Abby can’t help but laugh before pressing a kiss against his chest.

“As long as they’re not flowers, I think you should be fine,” she replies, feeling his chest rumble with laughter.

“Hmm. That’s something I’ll think about tomorrow since I have absolutely no intentions of leaving this bed again.”

“Oh really? Whatever do you have planned?” Abby asks, her head propped on his chest.

A lazy smile tugging at his lips, Marcus gazes down at her, a hand reaches out until his fingers can run up and down her spine. “Sleep for now. But later......” he lets the sentence trail off, eyes twinkling with a mischievous glint.

“Looking forward to later then,” she softly declares before leaning up and brushing their lips together.

“Me too,” he murmurs while gathering her against him as she lies down again, “Me too.”


End file.
